


After the Storm

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Author's Note: This is an angst writer's poor attempt at the Happy Story Challenge. Many thanks, as always, to Aqualegia for her Beta'ing and for posting and hosting all my stories. Feedback always appreciated BUT flames will be treated with derision so don't waste your time.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Author's Note: This is an angst writer's poor attempt at the Happy Story Challenge. Many thanks, as always, to Aqualegia for her Beta'ing and for posting and hosting all my stories. Feedback always appreciated BUT flames will be treated with derision so don't waste your time.

  
**After the Storm  
by Tarlan**

  
There was a time when his days had seemed dark and empty. He'd seen too much and held too little but, as he gazed over the veranda, he smiled. The sky was clear but February was a cold month in this part of the world. The dark, grey-green seas churned, waves crashing far below against the rocks at the base of the cliff, the sound almost mesmerising in its thunderous roar. The strong wind blowing off the sea buffeted him, sending his thick brown hair cascading over his eyes before sweeping it back from his handsome face. His cheeks burned red from the cold yet he could never remember feeling so warm... so content... so happy. A lifetime of pain, both mental and physical had fallen away until it was no longer a part of him. Here and now was only joy. 

Somehow, in the final days of that secret war he had found the answers he had sought for so long and something more; he had stumbled across a truth that could be touched and savoured and held up to the light for all to see. He had found completion, the missing half of his soul. Months had passed yet this truth remained, stretching between the empty spaces in his soul, filling the dark void of misunderstanding with its warmth and acceptance... and love. Loneliness would never find him again for he would hold what he had found for eternity no matter how frail the human body, life and existence had proven to be. 

A small sound behind him brought forth another smile, more radiant and a gleam of pure, unadulterated pleasure filled his bright hazel eyes. He turned, the smile never faltering as the embodiment of this new-found truth moved into his open arms. A warm head nuzzled against his neck before lifting to whisper sweetly into his ear. 

"You should come in. It's cold out here... and I miss you." 

He nodded and brushed his lips across their counterpart as he allowed the strong arms to enfold him and tug him towards the bedroom. He paused for a moment on the threshold to gaze back once more upon the foaming waves. The sea reminded him of himself only a few short months ago... raging against the elements, so great a contrast to the serenity he found within himself today. He pulled the French doors closed behind him, shutting out the sound of the wind and the sea. 

"Come on." 

The soft voice beckoned him and he turned away from the greyness. Strong, sure fingers pulled the bathrobe from his body and pressed him towards the edge of the bed. He sat and watched as his lover knelt before him, briskly rubbing warmth back into his cold limbs. The touch gentled, the fingers running back and forth along the length of his calves, short nails dragging through the fine dark leg hairs, gradually moving higher with each pass until those artistic hands were stroking his thighs. His gaze moved from those teasing fingers to the lowered head and his own hand reached out to cup his lover under the chin, raising the hidden face until their eyes locked. Long, dark lashes slowly swept over stormy-green eyes in unmistakable pleasure, a pink tongue glided across a luscious mouth, still swollen from their earlier love- 

making, making the lips gleam. A hint of white teeth showed wickedly before the head descended. 

He gasped as soft lips kissed the tip of his swollen flesh, his hands moving of their own volition to his lover's head to rake through the short mahogany hair. His fingers caressed along the edge of each perfect ear, tightening slightly as a blunt tongue traced a path from root to crown, flowing along the strongly pulsing vein before teasing across the tiny sensitive slit. A soft moan of pleasure vibrated through him, his head arching back as the torment continued. 

"Pleassseee." 

Rough stubble rubbed along the length and he moaned anew at the exquisite sensation that brought more clear fluid seeping from within. His lover pulled back, seeming to stare at the rosy, blood-engorged shaft before... 

He cried out softly as he was engulfed by heat and wetness until he could feel the tip touching the back of his lover's throat. At this angle it was impossible for his lover to take him in any further yet still he was amazed at the eroticism and skill of this loving act. The soft lips closed around his straining flesh, holding him still before pulling away. Just when he thought he would be released completely he was sucked back, sharp teeth grazing along the length, with just enough pressure to send a frisson of energy dancing along his nerve endings. Strong hands held his hips still as his lover set up a rhythm that slowly brought him to the brink of ecstasy. His eyes closed, back arching, hands gripping tight to the bobbing head as the first wave crashed over him followed by another and another until he felt himself crumble into a thousand pieces. 

As his senses came back together he found himself bent over his lover, feeling the beloved head resting on his thigh. He pulled back upright and reached out to stroke the soft hair. 

"Thank you." 

He watched as his green-eyed lover climbed gracefully to his feet then reached out to wrap his arms around the slim, well-muscled thighs, burying his head against his lover's abdomen. Husky laughter drifted down and he was pulled to his feet. Mouth met mouth, lips sealing and sliding, tongues thrusting into each other as they shared the bittersweet taste of his semen. They separated, peaceful green eyes capturing his own. 

"Will you come back to bed now?" 

He smiled, nodded and allowed himself to be pushed backwards, his legs raised and placed on the bed. The thick warm sheet and blanket was flipped over his naked body. A towelling robe dropped to the floor, pooling beside his own and he watched through tired, satiated eyes as his lover moved to the other side of the bed. The movement of muscle sliding in leg and rear captivating him, it's fluid motion reminiscent of a sleek feline; graceful and seductive. He waited as the other slid into the bed beside him and then reached out to pull the cooling body against his own newly heated flesh. He sighed contentedly as his lover snuggled against him, casually throwing an arm and a leg across him in possessiveness. This was so right. As he drifted towards sleep he kissed the soft mahogany hair and mumbled gently to the quiescent man held tightly in his arms. 

"For the first time in my life I can truly say I'm happy. Thank you, Alex." 

* * *

[email removed]   
Disclaimer: The characters belong to 1013 Productions—I'm just taking them out for some fresh air...   
Rating: NC17 M/K This story contains homoerotic acts. If that's not your cup of tea then feel free to hit the delete key—you have been warned.   
Spoiler Warnings: Can't think of any...   
Author's Note: This is an angst writer's poor attempt at the Happy Story Challenge. Many thanks, as always, to Aqualegia for her Beta'ing and for posting and hosting all my stories. Feedback always appreciated BUT flames will be treated with derision so don't waste your time.   
---


End file.
